


The Love of Sabburah [On Temporary Hiatus]

by Love_of_fandoms



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Original Female Character, Childhood Friends, Dungeon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maternal Instinct, Maternal OFC, OFC Insert, Oh yeah and he doesn't turn into a giant lizard, Really just Drakon not being as obsessed with Serendine, Siblings, Soul Bond, Soulmates, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: This is the story of a girl who grew up with Sinbad. It takes place during Adventures of Sinbad and after, following said girl as a sister figure who has extreme maternal extincts towards anyone who is younger than her.Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN MAGI, OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT SUB PLOTS THAT WERE NOT IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES AND MY OC SABBURAH.[P.S. All OCs will have names based off of where they are from, and what country the fictional country corresponds to. For example, Sabburah is an Arabic name meaning “Very patient, Enduring” to go with her maternalness.]Non-canon Pairings:[Drakon x OC]Updates every other Friday





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) : Hi there! My name’s EX! I thought of this and I really wanted it to happen… so I made it so! Here ya go!

When Sabburah first met Sinbad, she was six years old, and picking flowers from a meadow. She lived in a small village in New Parthevia, but she didn’t really like the villagers, too war obsessed in her opinion.  
It was just after sunset when five year old Sinbad ran into Sabburah. Tears were in his eyes, and he landed right on top of her.  
“I-I’m sorry!” he shouted, scrambling to get off her, but she just sat up calmly. Looking into his eyes, she decided he need a hug, so she scooched towards him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Waaa-?” she cut off his confused exclamation.  
“The nice lady at the orphan house says that when people are crying, they need help,” she stated. “And the help I can give you right now is a hug,” she held him, even though he was a year younger she was still smaller than him. “And an ear…” she adds.  
“What are you talking about?!” Sinbad exclaimed, jumping away from her. What kind of young girl carries ears around?  
“Well, do you want to talk? I can listen…” Sabburah offers her hand. “I’m Sabburah, but most kids think it’s a mouthful and call me Sab…”  
“Ohhh…” Sinbad realized she meant her ear, to listen, he was much less frightened now. He took her extended hand, gave it a firm shake, and told her his name. “I’m Sinbad! I think Sabburah is a much more pretty name than Sab, I’ll call you that! Nice to meet you Sabburah!” he gave her a charming smile. Well, as charming a smile as you can get from a five year old.  
“So what’s wrong?” Sabburah asked, sitting cross legged in the meadow, starting to weave a flower crown. Sinbad went on to explain his father’s situation, a dishonored war hero who did what he could and gave what he had for his country, and when there was nothing left to give, he reverted back to a simple life, and got shamed by the village people for it. Sabburah comforted him that night, as she would for many nights. Every other day for 9 years they would meet in the meadow, every other day for 9 years Sinbad would receive another flower crown, and he’d usually wear it the next day. Sabburah and Sinbad were each other’s support, helping each other through the toughest times. Sinbad, as he got older, started to get protective of his “big sister”, feeling the need to protect her from all things evil, so that nothing could taint her pure soul.  
The head of the orphan house where Sabburah lived died when she was 12, and Sabburah felt obligated as the oldest to take over. She took care of the young ones, and read all she could find about raising children and child development. She was an early bloomer, having started to develop womanly features at the age of 9, getting her monthlies a couple months later. She was able to educate the girls about their bodies and minds as they went through changes, and she convinced Sinbad to be sort of a mentor to the boys as their bodies and minds started to develop.  
While Sabburah loved the older kids, she enjoyed working with the really young children the most. She’d take all the kids who couldn’t look after themselves yet into the market with her when she had to get supplies, and she taught all the kids how to sing, dance, and play whatever instrument they could find so that they could get their own money to use for things other than essentials.  
Everyone praised Sabburah in public, but behind closed doors, the women were intimidated by her, and the men who would court her wouldn’t because they were intimidated by her “little brother” Sinbad.  
Once Sinbad started to take work in the city, Sabburah would prepare meals for him every day, and she’d look after his mother with the help of the children. It was sad that Esra’s health was failing, but little could be done at that point.  
Anyways, our story really starts one day in the marketplace. Sabburah was taking care of the children, and Sinbad was just leaving to go to the port for work.  
Suddenly, a group of at least 8 soldiers came rushing, attacking Sinbad, and forcing the villagers back. Sabburah handed the youngest child, not old enough to walk yet, to another woman, and ran to the front of the crowd. A man with green hair had his sword pointed at Sinbad, who was being held on the ground by two soldiers.  
“I am Dragul, commander of the Western Region military unit,” the crowd gasped, and Sabburah felt tears coming. They finally got to him. “Draft papers have been sent to you many times from the military,” the commander continued. “Present yourself within three days,” Please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything, please don’t… Sabburah chanted in her head.  
“What if I refuse?” Sinbad challenged, and Sabburah cringed. Dragul threw a kick at Sinbad, hitting his face, and Sabburah tried to rush forward, wanting to protect him, but a guard shoved her to the ground. Sinbad’s fists clenched, having seen the guard assault her.  
“You don’t have the right to refuse! This is an order from the military!” Dragul’s voice rose a bit.  
“Tch,” Sabburah clicked her tongue, she hated those who had no value for human life, only for gold and glory. One of the boys from Sabburah’s orphan house ran forward.  
“What are you doing to Sin?” He shouted, running straight for a soldier. Said soldier lifted his foot, shouting “SHUT IT!”, but in a burst of speed that Sabburah was unaware she was capable of, she was crouching before the boy, taking the kick. She let out a shout of pain, and embraced the child, unsteadily standing and lifting him, and passed him to a waiting woman on the sidelines. The commander clicked his tongue, annoyed with the foolish boy for interrupting him, but curious about the young girl who effortlessly took the hit for a child that obviously wasn’t hers. She appeared to be only 15, and while some women at that age did have children, the boy was a bit too old to be hers.  
“Protect him while you can, but wait five years or so, then he’ll be of service to his country,” Dragul kept up the emotionless persona. Sabburah whipped around to facing him, giving him the iciest glare he had ever received, and that’s saying something. His gaze softened for a minute, surprising her, before turning back into a cold stare. Sinbad grunted, not liking Dragul’s attention on his sister.  
Standing up, Sinbad exclaimed. “Be of service? Who do you think we are?!” he heard a soft “Sin” coming from Sabburah, but he sent her a look, as if to say “Don’t worry about me.” Dragul seemed unconcerned.  
“Just as I said, it is normal for people to serve their country, You citizens are an important workforce for the war against the Reim empire,” he explained. Sabburah’s fists clenched.  
“We’re not a tool for war!” Sinbad stated, raising his head in defiance. “My dad was sent to war, and never came back. So were all the other men in this village. I’ll never join the military!” he shouted.  
“Exactly! Sin is right!” a woman exclaimed. “The war only makes us suffer!” another shouted. “Stop fooling us!” A man screamed. Sabburah smirked, proud of the villagers.  
“What’s up with these guys?” the same soldier that kicked Sabburah asked, looking around in confusion.  
“Commander Dragul!” the other exclaimed, wondering what to do.  
“Sinbad, you have a mother, right?” Dragul threatened. Everyone was silent. Sabburah took a step forward, but a glare from Sin told her to stay still. “Rejecting military duty is a major crime, your mother would be considered guilty to,” all the towns people’s glares hardened. How dare he threaten Sinbad’s mother! Dragul went on to talk about the importance of the dungeon, but Sabburah was seeing red. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. She was snapped out of it by Dragul pointing his sword at Sinbad again. “Sinbad-” he was cut off.  
“HOW DARE YOU!” Sabburah surged forward, standing in front of Sinbad. He would not threaten her little brother. “Do you have no respect for human life? Is it’s only value to get you glory? Get you a promotion?!” She shouted, stepping towards Dragul, and pointing a finger towards his face. “Listen here, Commander, you don’t come into my town, threaten my brother, my children, our lives, and get to walk away scot free.” Dragul’s eyes were wide with the shock of being stood up to. “You will either redeem yourself, or you will pay for your actions,” Sabburah threatened. “And you know what’s worse than your sins coming back to haunt you?” she took a step closer, getting right up in his face, all the guards too shocked to move. “Me.” she declared, turning around, and walking over to Sinbad, putting her arm around his shoulder, and starting to walk away. “Come on children!” she called over her shoulder, and Dragul was surprised to see at least half the children in the crowd run to her, following her and Sinbad to a building. Dragul turned to the guard who was stationed in the village permanently.  
“That girl,” he said. “Who is she?” the guard snapped out of his shock quick enough to answer.  
“That’s Sabburah, sir. She took over the orphan house at age 12, and has become a motherly figure to all the children in the town. She runs the orphanage in addition to teaching music lessons,” Dragul sighed. There was no place for pure people like her in this world.  
“Very well,” he said, and turned, him and his detail walking away.  
“Would you like me to arrest her sir?” the guard seemed hesitant to ask, as if he was fond of the girl just like the rest of the villagers.  
“No,” Dragul muttered. “Let her keep her purity for now,”.

Later that night, Dragul was in the palace, monologuing about his place and his brother, when Miss Serendine interrupted him. He had always been infatuated with her, however right now he found himself to be inattentive to her talk, He said his usual spiel, but as he walked away all he could think about was Sabburah, the peasant girl.

Yunan chuckled after he left SInbad, smiling to himself. It seems Sinbad was not the only one with a great destiny. This Sabburah character… she had an interesting fate, a red string attaching her to the commander. This red string of fate was something Yunan could only describe as one thing…  
A soul bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabburah knew Sinbad was leaving, so she followed him. Her time as head of the orphan house was up, and she knew Sinbad would do great things, but he needed someone to guide him. She would be that someone.  
She talked to Mary, a girl a year younger than her, and gave her the orphanage, along with all the money she had saved up. She ate dinner with her children one last time, acknowledging that they weren’t just children she took care of, they were hers. Never had one called her Sabburah, or Sab, she was Mom, or Mamma. And with the final goodbyes said between them that night, she was off, trailing behind Sinbad.  
He didn’t notice her, and once he confronted Dragul, and started to run to the dungeon, Sabburah stepped up.  
“Sinbad will be a greater king than any of you could dream to have or be! He will change the world, and I will do whatever I can to help!” Sinbad stopped in his tracks, turning to face his sister with wide eyes. She had two daggers attached to her hips, and her usual dress was replaced with a blouse that showed her belly, and loose fitting pants. “I will follow him til my last breath, and even then I will watch over him! I am Sabburah, and your country will no longer starve my children and beat my sisters! Your country will no longer send my brothers to their deaths! I will not allow it!” And she raced after Sinbad. Sinbad spoke to Yunan, and went into the dungeon. Sabburah was ready to race after him, but Yunan stopped her.  
“I’m sure you will do great things, Sabburah, but you will not achieve your true potential unless you accept what is in your heart,” Sabburah tilted her head, but nodded, and rushed after Sinbad.  
Standing next to Sinbad, they looked around the dungeon in awe.  
“This is the dungeon?” It was beautiful.  
“This is the dungeon!” Sinbad exclaimed, smirking. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he tackled Sabburah just as a dragon-like creature swooped by them. Sabburah crawled over to the edge of a canyon, seeing the creature and many others killing all the Parthevian soldiers. The green haired commander saved a soldier, slashing off a creature’s hind legs. Dragul killed two more, looking around.  
“Don’t fall out of line!” he shouted, slashing at another creature. “Move forward along the cliff!” More soldiers were scooped up, screaming, and Sabburah cringed. So much unnecessary death. Dragul muttered to himself, not noticing the creature coming behind him. Sabburah was about to shout down, but Sinbad shook his head, motioning for them to find a way down.  
At the last second Dragul dove out of the way, eyes wide, slashing at the creature.  
“Of all times!” he shouted. “Come on, you monster!” he was getting very close to the ledge, and Sabburah was getting increasingly nervous. Sinbad looked around, picking up a spear and throwing it into the creature’s back. Sabburah noticed Dragul teetering on the edge, and quickly ran over, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. Due to a miscalculation on her part, however, he slammed into her and they both fell to the ground, him on top of her. Dragul scrambled off of her, Sabburah sitting up calmly, standing and drawing her swords. Dragul glanced between her and Sinbad.  
“You two are…” Sinbad cut him off.  
“This way!” Dragul froze. “Hurry!” Sinbad reiterated. Dragul glanced at Sabburah, who was already following Sinbad, and Dragul glared before following them. They ran for a bit before Sabburah sat down, leaning against a ledge. Dragul sat down near her, panting, and Sinbad stayed standing.  
“How did you get in the dungeon before me?” Sinbad asked, and Dragul glared up at him.   
“Yeah, I thought we were the first ones in,” Sabburah said, and Dragul’s gaze softened as he turned to look at her. When he turned back to Sinbad, his gaze was once again murderous.  
“You’re that pacifist kid,” he growled. “Go mind your own business,”   
“What?!” Sabburah glared at him. Dragul wouldn’t admit it, but he flinched a bit, but held his ground all the same.   
“I’m a soldier,” he said as if that explained everything. “I’ve no reason to be helped by a traitor who’s against our nation,” Sabburah lowered her gaze, annoyed but also disheartened. Sinbad sighed.  
“I don’t care about stuff like ‘reasons’,” he said, sitting cross-legged. “What happened already can’t be changed,”. Sabburah nodded a bit, then scooched over to sit next to Dragul. Dragul glanced at her, surprised. Honestly, Sabburah was also surprised at herself, but she just felt this need-a pull, to be closer to him.  
“Plus,” she added. “He just saved your life and you’re not showing any gratitude,” she rolled her eyes. “A little childish, don’t you think?” Sinbad nodded.  
“Who’s the kid now?” he asked, and Dragul’s eyes widened in shock and anger as he leaned forward a bit.  
“You’re calling me a kid?!” he then smirked, and if not for the circumstances, Sabburah would’ve called him attractive. “Fine, I’ll explain it in a way so a mere commoner like you would also understand,” he stood and Sabburah leaned away from him, however his childhood conditioning and tough uncaring soldier façade did not allow him to be disheartened. “Make a note of my noble name,” here he put a hand to his chest and a determined scowl overtook his attractive smirk. “A general of Parthevia, the youngest of the Dragul family. A son of General Draguliel Henrius Nomidus Pertegomidus! Commander of the Western Region Military Unit: Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon!” A smirk overtook his face, him obviously thinking he had won some argument.  
“That’s a mouthful,” Sabburah muttered, unimpressed.   
Sinbad was staring at him oddly, before he pointed at him. “It’s too long, let’s do Drakon for short!” he declared, and Sabburah smiled.  
“I like it! It fits!” she chimed in, and Drakon had a lost look on his face. Who the hell were these kids? “You’re Drakon, okay?” she smiled cutely and a blush spread over Drakon’s cheeks. He quickly recovered though, going forward to grab Sinbad by the lapels.  
“You’re rude!” he shouted.  
“It’s way too long!” Sinbad retaliated. They started to wrestle a bit, and Sabburah quickly stepped in.  
“Boys!” she shouted, shoving herself between them. Sinbad turned to her to glare and Drakon turned to stare at her. She rolled her eyes, pointing up, and looking up, they saw a giant bird-like creature flying overhead. Sinbad motioned for them to duck into a small cave, Drakon went to follow before noticing that Sabburah was awestruck at the creatures. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her with him to the cave, said cave being small enough that it forced Drakon to pull her to his chest. He noted that though he was short for an adult, she was even shorter, barely coming up to his chin. A floral scent flooded his nose that seemed to fit this peasant girl, and he noted with pride that there was a blush on her cheeks.  
Once the creature had passed, Sinbad smirked.  
“It seems like…”  
“There’s no time to be fooling around,” Drakon finished for him, and Sabburah smiled at them not fighting anymore. Grabbing Sinbad’s hand in one of hers, and Drakon’s in the other, she led them off. Drakon was blushing and Sinbad was chuckling a bit.  
“Hold on a seco-” Drakon started, but Sabburah turned back to him with a smile, squeezing his hand. He turned to putty, not that he would admit it. “Lead the way,” he sighed.  
They reached some kind of lair, and Sabburah finally let go of the boys’ hands. Drakon sighed quietly, secretly missing the contact, however when they saw what was in the lair he was all business.  
“Look at how big it is!” Drakon gasped, and Sinbad nodded.  
“Yeah, like a king of the dragons,” Sabburah cleared her throat.  
“Or queen,” she gave him a small slap on the back of the head. But they all gasped when the giant dragon opened its mouth and ate two smaller ones.  
“Huh, that thing just ate the ones it didn’t like!” Sinbad exclaimed. “The dragon king behaves just like the human king,” he turned to Drakon with a smirk, and Drakon scowled.  
“Watch your mouth, commoner!” he whisper-shouted.  
“Don’t speak to my brother like that!” Sabburah slapped Drakon on the back of the head this time, and he froze, slowly turning to her. Her scowl was both menacing and completely adorable at the same time, so he sighed and turned back to the dragon.  
Sinbad looked around, spotting a door behind the dragon. “If we want to forge ahead, we have to take that thing down,” he said, and Sabburah whipped her head to look at him, but Sinbad continued on. “This is the place where people fight for their lives, we’re being tested too,” he said, and Drakon looked at him, seeming to be thinking something. Sabburah did not like the look on his face, no matter how attractive he wa- nevermind.  
“Sinbad is your name, correct?” Drakon said as he stood up, turning away from them. “You’ve earned the honor of becoming my subordinate.”   
“Huh?!” Sinbad and Sabburah both exclaimed.  
“Act as a decoy to draw it’s attention, meanwhile, I’ll approach the door.” Sabburah was shaking her head. “Our determination to completing a mission, no matter the sacrifice, is being tested here,” Sinbad was just staring at him with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face. “Go forth!” Drakon commanded, and Sinbad clenched his jaw.  
“Don’t impose yourself on me!” he growled, but Drakon seemed not to care.  
“A commoner like you can be of use to the country! Be honored, I’ll arrange an award if you die,” he smirked. Sabburah slapped the smirk right off his face.  
“That’s enough!” she shouted. “You’re a real military freak! How many people do you think have gone to die like that?!” Drakon’s eyes were wide. He shook his head to clear it.  
“Don’t flinch or flee, sacrifice your life for your country. That’s our honor as Parthevian soldiers! Dying for our country is our true wish!” he thought of Lady Serendine, but noted his devotion to her was wavering slightly since he’d met the peasant girl. He bent down to pick up his shield and started to walk away, when the walls started to crumble. Sabburah’s eyes widened as water rushed through the cracks.   
Drakon was still walking away, and a burst of water hit him. Throwing up his shield, the water was still pushing him back. As he went on, a baby dragon came at him, but he threw up his sword and slayed it. Seeing the door was close, he exited the small trench he had been walking in, ready to run for the door.  
“I did it! I made it here!” he looked up. “Door! Open for me! Open!” his eyes held a crazed look in them, but the door stayed closed. “Why? Why not?!” he banged on the door this time. Then the dragon roared. Drakon turned to stare wide eyed as the creature turned its gaze to him. He frantically turned back to the door, banging with his fist. “Open! Open, open! OPEN!” he shouted, a tear escaping his eye. Turning back to see the dragon closing in on him, he started to run away, having to switch to a crawl when he fell. HIs eyes were wide with fear. “No way. No freaking way! I will accomplish my mission!” he whispered as the dragon started to light up, his mouth filling with some sort of lightning. “No!” he shook his head. “I don’t want to… die yet!” he screamed. He passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Idiot!” Sabburah shouted, as Drakon’s head was in her lap. Sinbad leaned over him as he started to wake up.  
“Hey! Pull yourself together!” he demanded.  
“Get up, or you’ll die!” Sabburah shouted, and Drakon’s eyes widened. He first noticed that he was in the peasant girl’s lap, and he immediately sat up. The dragon roared again.  
“Kill me,” Drakon gasped, and Sinbad and Sabburah turned to him with their eyes widened. “Kill me! Afraid of enemies and clinging to life!” he seemed ashamed and Sabburah reached her hand out to put it on his shoulder. Despite himself Drakon leaned into her touch. “I’ve failed as a soldier!” he lamented.  
“Nonsense,” Sabburah sighed. Drakon lifted his head to look at her. Sinbad nodded.  
“Don’t flinch or flee,” he quoted. “Sacrifice your life for your country, what’s embarrassing about not wanting to die?” he asked, not seeming to be looking for an actual answer. “It’s normal!” he shouted, turning to Drakon. “You’re a human before a soldier!” Drakon’s eyes widened with awe. “Has the emperor or the military ever saved the people who made sacrifices for their country?” he demanded, and Drakon leaned back, seeking Sabburah’s touch, but she had stood up. Sinbad straightened. “A country exists to protect the people that live in it! Not to send those people into war to die!” he declared.  
“A country that abandons its people has failed,” Sabburah continued. Drakon gasped, but before he could say anything, the ground shook again. The group turned to look at the giant beast. Sinbad looked around before grabbing Drakon’s shield.  
“I’m taking this!” he declared before running off.  
“Hey! You!” Drakon shouted, trying to straighten before Sabburah pushed him back down.  
“You need to rest, you’ve put too much strain on your body,” she sighed.  
“Can you hear that, Drakon?!” Sinbad shouted, and Sabburah shook her head, throwing her hands up in exasperation.  
“Nevermind, go crazy!” she sighed, following after Sinbad.  
“Sacrifices have been made for those with power! This is the sound of their retribution!” he shouted, and Sabburah smiled proudly, drawing her daggers just to be prepared. He jumped up just as a geyser burst. Using the shield to ride the water, he moved up and up before slashing the dragon’s neck. Sabburah smirked, cutting down a few baby dragons. The giant dragon threw up its head, letting out a burst of lightning. Sinbad abandoned the shield, free-falling towards the dragon. He let out a scream as he plunged his sword into the dragon’s snout, the dragon letting out a groan of pain.   
Sabburah gasped, just barely dodging a strike of lightning. She froze as she saw another one coming at her, but before it could hit her, an arm wrapped around her waist and she was pressed against a hard chest. Looking up, she saw Drakon’s determined face looking around. Moving so they were standing back to back, Sabburah and Drakon cut down any dragons that came their way. The giant dragon seemed to turn to a gemstone before bursting into thousands of pieces. Golden dust sprinkled down around them as the two on the ground looked up to see Sinbad holding a green egg-like thing. Drakon grabbed one that was on the ground near them, and they all approached the door.  
Placing the green eggs into the indents in the door, a light traveled up the door before they were blinded as the doors opened.  
“It’s open!” Drakon gasped.  
“Let’s go!” Sinbad and Sabburah said together, walking forward.  
“Who exactly are you?!” Drakon demanded. The siblings stopped in their tracks.  
“You’re asking me who I am?” Sinbad asked. “I’m me, Sinbad the sailor!” he smirked. “And I’m nothing without my sister beside me! Sabburah, my heart!” And with that, they ran through the door..  
The three stood together in a cave an hour or so later, facing odd creatures. Sinbad threw his arm out, then raced forward, slaying them. Drakon and Sabburah looked at each other before running after him. Later, they were climbing a cliff, sometimes having to slay dragons that came at them. Sabburah, after slaying one, slipped, her foot coming loose. Her eyes widened as her heart stop, and Drakon shouted.  
“Sabburah!” he screamed, reaching out to steady her. She clung to his arm, finding her footing once again. Nodding to thank him, she caught her breath and then the trio continued.  
They faced many perils, Sinbad and Drakon growing to tolerate each other, while Sabburah and Drakon seemed to grow close. Well, as close as two can get when there’s barely any time to do anything other than survive. Finally, they reached a cathedral-looking building.  
“Huh, you still look pale,” Sinbad said to Drakon, smirking.  
“You’re out of breath,” the Parthevian commander countered back.  
“You’re legs seem tired after all that fleeing!” Sinbad shouted back and Sabburah glared at him, shutting him up. She then turned to Drakon, eyes pleading not to pick a fight. He sighed, but nodded, causing the girl to smile, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Realizing what she just did, Sabburah started to pull away when Drakon raised his arms to hug her back. Smirking at her, he let go before turning to the door of the cathedral.  
“I praise you for doing so well for a commoner,” Drakon said to Sinbad, and Sinbad’s face turned serious once more.  
“I thought you were just a spoiled kid, but you’re tougher than expected,” he smiled. “Not as much as I am, though,” Sabburah face palmed. He just had to get in the last word, didn’t he?  
“Those are my words,” Drakon sighed, shaking his head. They walked into the cathedral together.   
Looking around at the items, Drakon was puzzled.  
“They’re all made of stone, I don’t see anything unusual here,” he sighed, but Sinbad spoke up.  
“I’d have to disagree with that,” he had reached the top of a small staircase, seeing a silver lamp. Sabburah rushed to stand next to him, looking at it in puzzlement, Drakon soon joined them. Sinbad reached forward to touch the lamp, but immediately pulled his hand back when lightning escaped it, the lamp lighting up blue before exploding in a burst of lightning. Drakon threw himself in front of Sabburah, shielding her, while Sinbad threw his arms in front of his eyes.  
As the lightning touched the items in the hall, they turned to different materials; gold, silver, jewels…   
The lightning then circled back to the lamp, swirling around it before bursting into a… man? Thing? Giant blue guy with wings.  
“My name is Baal,” he said, spreading his arms. “A genie of wrath and heroism, who’s the one to be the king?” he asked.  
“That’s…” Drakon started, but Sinbad hopped down.  
“The one to become king is…”  
“ME!” They said together, and Sabburah sighed. No doubt there would be a fight. She sat down on a chair, noticing a small dragon. Standing and drawing her dagger, she noticed that this dragon wasn’t aggressive like the others. It rubbed up against her like a cat, purring. She smiled, sheathing her dagger and picking it up. It was a little larger than a house cat, with big purple eyes and a light blue body.  
“Don’t get in my way, Drakon!” Sinbad said, but Drakon shook his head.  
“I’m here by the emperor’s direct order! Back off!” he demanded, and Sabburah sat down again, cuddling with the warm dragon.  
“I’ll call you Bariq,” she said to him, assuming it was a him. The dragon purred, liking the name: Lightning.  
“Forget the emperor!” Sinbad growled. “I won’t give any more power to someone who tramples all over his people!” his face darkened. “I’ve decided,” he raised his head. “With my own power, I will change this country and the world!” he declared, closing his fist. Sabburah smiled fondly while Drakon’s eyes widened, before narrowing.  
“It seems that we’ll have to settle this first after all,” his hand went to his sword and Sabburah sighed, a tear escaping her eye. She had come to like the commander… Bariq rubbed his head against her hand, somehow sensing her distress.   
Drakon drew his sword, “I owe you one for saving me, however, first and foremost I’m a Parthevian soldier,” his face held a look of determination.  
“I won’t change my will!” Sinbad said, hand moving to his own sword.  
“The skill of my future master…” Baal stated. “Show me what you’ve got,” he demanded, and Sabburah sunk down into the chair.  
Her boys began to fight and Sabburah barely had time to register that she had referred to them as her boys. Sinbad quickly lost his sword, but recovered and punched Drakon in the face. Drakon was losing consciousness already, Sabburah could tell. But to both her and Sinbad’s surprise, Drakon regained his footing.  
“I can’t lose,” his shoulders were shaking. “I haven’t lost yet!” he came back at Sinbad. Sinbad hit him again, and again, and Sabburah flinched each time his fist made contact with Drakon’s face. Drakon fell to the ground, unconscious, and Sinbad started to walk away. Sabburah rose to tend to Drakon, but his eyes opened.  
“I’m… disappointed by my weakness,” he rasped. “But I cannot lose,” his thoughts went to Miss Serendine, but then flashed to the peasant girl on the landing. Sabburah… His mind whispered traitorously to him.  
“I understand that…” Sinbad said, looking to Sabburah. Thinking of their village. “I have many reasons why I cannot lose,” he turned back to Drakon, who had began to rush him. “That’s why…”  
“I can’t…” They said together, rushing each other. Sabburah closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see this. She heard someone’s punch land, then Sinbad’s voice.  
“My win…” he said, and Sabburah’s eyes opened. She was on her feet, rushing to Drakon, Bariq following her. Drakon was unconscious, and Sabburah put his head in her lap, brushing some hair out of his face.  
“I’ve witnessed it,” Baal said, and Sabburah looked up at him. “I approve you to be my master,” he declared to Sinbad. “Take this,” he extended his arm and a symbol appeared on Sinbad’s sword. It glowed blue, and Baal continued. “This is the power you so desired,” he said, before the same symbol appeared below them, separately. They started to fade, and Sabburah looked around, seeing Sinbad’s eyes widening as they watched each other disappear.   
When Sabburah woke up, Sinbad was standing over her, and her head was resting on somebody’s chest. Looking down, she saw it was Drakon. Sinbad pulled her up, and as she was being pulled away, she looked back at the unconscious commander. She then noticed she had a shadow.  
“Bariq!” she exclaimed, seeing the small dragon. Said dragon hopped into her arms, and Sinbad’s eyes widened. Before there could be any questions, however, they were surrounded by soldiers.  
“Job well done, young capturer!” A soldier said, and they turned to him. “Now, hand over the treasure and the dungeon’s power,” he extended and hand, and Sabburah scoffed.  
“We’re not like you guys,” Sinbad said, and the soldiers’ eyes widened. “I earned the treasure and the power, I’ll never hand them over to you!” he exclaimed drawing his sword.  
“What?” The soldier leaned back. “That’s an act of rebellion against the empire! Get him!” he shouted, and the soldiers began to run to them.  
Sinbad and Sabburah held up their weapons, Bariq floating next to Sabburah, they were all ready for a fight. Then they saw golden birds flying around them.  
“Are you not going to use your power?” Yunan asked, and Sabburah and Sinbad turned to see him.  
“Yunan!” They exclaimed.  
“Ah, I see,” Yunan had a soft smile on his face. “You don’t know how to use the power yet,” his smile widened before he touched the symbol on Sinbad’s sword. The sword began to light up, and Sabburah stepped back. Baal then appeared before them.  
“It’s quite soon to require my aid, isn’t it young master?” Baal asked, and Sabburah smiled.  
“Well, he is kind of a trouble maker,” Baal sent a small smile to the girl. The soldiers flinched.  
“It’s a blue giant!” One exclaimed.  
“What is that?” Another demanded.  
“Is it a monster?”   
“Go ahead,” Yunan told Sinbad. “Follow the voice in your heart,” Sinbad nodded.  
“Oh, genie of wrath and heroism, I order you and your messengers using my magic as your source, bestow my will with great power,” he rose his sword to the sky. “Come forth, Baal!” Lightning shot up from the sword. Baal smirked, a ball of light surrounding him and struck the soldiers with lightning. Sinbad stared wide-eyed at his sword. “This is my power?” he asked amazed.   
“Sinbad, Sabburah,” Yunan said with a wave of his staff. They started to float in the air along with the treasure.  
“Yunan-” Sabburah exclaimed.  
“Consider this a gift from me!” Yunan shouted as he waved his arm, and suddenly they were flying through the air, screaming.


End file.
